<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By Sword or Lightning, Forever Yours by Angelicat2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883688">By Sword or Lightning, Forever Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2'>Angelicat2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Druid Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), King Shiro (Voltron), Knight Keith (Voltron), Magic, Prompt: Medieval, Quintessence (Voltron), Royalty, Temporary Character Death, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Royal Guard Keith and King Shirogane get trapped in a corner when ambushed by some druids. While defending Shiro with his life, Keith finds out that he may be less human than he thought he was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Keith &amp; druids, Keith &amp; macidus, Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By Sword or Lightning, Forever Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Macidus isn't specifically named in this fic, but he is the main druid!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Give in, silly little knight."</p>
<p>Keith stands his ground, limbs shaking from crashing adrenaline and the various superficial injuries he has collected. He aches and there's a deep burn somewhere in his chest that tells him he's over doing it. But he fights on.</p>
<p>He has to.</p>
<p>For his King.</p>
<p>Said King rests behind him, smothered between him and the wall. The older is gravely wounded, a long cut slashed along the bridge of his nose and his arm is gone. Keith had tried to wrap it well enough, but scarlet blood had soaked through, leaving the other weak and disoriented. </p>
<p>Keith had to protect him. </p>
<p>He took a vow to protect his King Takashi Shirogane no matter the cost, even if it took his last breath. He had taken it as a desperate teen, newly minted into knighthood, to a prince who needed the protection.</p>
<p>And he had made a personal vow long ago, when the king was just a prince and a teenager and Keith was just a lost orphan with no home, parents, and goal. </p>
<p>He vowed to save Shiro as many times as it takes.</p>
<p>And he would do just that. He had to.</p>
<p>He raises his red and white sword, snarling at the three shadowy figures that practically float over them. He's outnumbered by the druids who had attacked out of nowhere. Their mauve cloaks sway in a non-existent breeze as their withered fingers reach for him. Their masked eyes stare straight at him, four glowing slits per white face.</p>
<p>He can't give in.</p>
<p>He is King Shiro's Royal Guard and trusted friend and Keith will rather die than see him hurt even more. Shiro would live. Shiro must live.</p>
<p>"Never!" Keith screams before launching his blade straight at the druid to his left, the closest to him. With an unholy screeching sound, the other bursts into a bright blue light as his sword stabs right through them. Keith hurries to snatch it back, rolling out of the way of the lightning crackling by his head, a near miss. He growls louder before rushing at the other druid who has yet to speak. Before the being can get far, Keith stabs his sword into the other's skull, getting another cry of agony before they bust. So distracted by that, Keith can't avoid the lightning as it plows into his armored back, sending him flying with a yelp. He doesn't have time to think before his head and face and shoulder are connecting with something sharp. Pain blossoms like a deadly flower bloom, making him lose his breath. </p>
<p>It takes a moment before he can breathe correctly. When he moves, he grimaces at the pain in his body. Whatever he hit was sharp and cold and...burned.</p>
<p>Holy fuck, it burns. It feel like live fire is eating his insides just beneath the skin. He has to get whatever hit him out, now. He stumbles to open his exhausted eyes, vision blurry as he glances to whatever he smashed into.</p>
<p>It's Shiro's sword, the blade black as midnight. It's specifically designed to fend off dark forces like the druids, blessed by the alchemist Queen Allura when Prince Shiro had become King Shiro.</p>
<p>Keith had always been wary of the weapon. It always gave him the chills, as though an energy was about it that he didn't want to touch. That he couldn't touch. And King Shiro had seemed to notice his unease with the weapon, for he only used it when they were fully armored up and at their best, writing it off as him not wanting to harm his Royal Guard too much. Keith had appreciated it then...</p>
<p>Perhaps they should have experimented first to find out why Keith did not like the sword. Because now, he was paying for it. Both him and his King were paying for it.</p>
<p>The sword cuts through his right cheek, reaching down to pierce his slightly bent armor and slide into the flesh of his shoulder as though it is butter. Keith swallows, feeling the pain intensify. The blade must be cutting a good inch or two into his skin, drawing upward more and more as the seconds pass.</p>
<p>"What a surprise," the druid speaks from in front of him, not bothering to send a bolt his way yet, "I know that blade is blessed to kill us druids. And you are showing the signs of it, in slow motion. It surely <em>burns</em>, doesn't it, little druid?"</p>
<p>It takes Keith a long minute to register the words before his mind goes blank.</p>
<p>Little druid? But...he can't be a druid. His father was human, a man of great honor and kindness. He served as a fireman, helping everyone out of their burning homes until one took him too.</p>
<p>But his mother...she wasn't there. She was a blank hole in his memories. She left when he was a baby, so he doesn't remember anything about her. But why would his father get with a druid, the enemy? Why would he sire a child with some person like that? Like this?</p>
<p>"I'm...n-not-"</p>
<p>"Don't deny it, boy," the other speaks up before gnarled fingers wrap around the hilt of the ebony blade, yanking the blade from his body. Keith yelps in surprise before blood gushes down from the wounds. The gashes burn brighter, spreading outward like flames eating at his flesh millimeter by millimeter, "I can see the burns through your quintessence into your very flesh. The blood may clot but the metal will burn you up completely, given enough time. Only magic can heal this."</p>
<p>"I wo-won't join you," Keith hisses before standing on his feet. Somewhere off to the side sits his blade, where he has no hope of reaching it. Not without exposing Shiro to the druid, "Yo-you'll have to ki-kill me."</p>
<p>"Silly little druid," the druid chuckles darkly before tossing King Shiro's sword away next to his blade, "Did you not hear me before? That blade has struck you, and now you will die a slow and painful death. I will not have to strike the final blow."</p>
<p>"But I will," a new voice says softly. Keith glances behind the druid to see that Shiro is up, swaying dangerously. In his hand rests his weapon, blood soaking into his clothes and black armor, turning it red. With a shout, he plunges it right into the druid's stomach. The being freezes in shock before screaming as they burst into icy purple-blue light. As soon as that dies down, the older staggers forward.</p>
<p>Keith jumps up, catching him just as he collapses. He rests him on his back, rushing to pull off what's left of his tattered red cape before pushing it over the wound. Blood soaks into his fingers as fire licks along his jaw, diving down his throat in a line to the back of his neck. </p>
<p>"You're stupid," Keith growls, voice cracking with pain and fear, "Why'd you do that?"</p>
<p>"Because...I couldn't...let you get hurt more," Shiro smiles softly before wincing, grabbing onto Keith's arm, "I'm kind of...screwed without...my Royal Guard."</p>
<p>"No, you're not," Keith mutters before holding tighter to his best friend, "You wouldn't be injured."</p>
<p>"I would," Shiro reaches his left arm out, fingers brushing along his jaw where it burns. It should hurt, but it doesn't add to the pain, "I want you by my side, druid or not."</p>
<p>"You heard," Keith frowns before cold ice hits his veins, "You knew."</p>
<p>"No, I did not know," Shiro smiles apologetically before brushing his skin more, "But I had my guesses. You never did like my sword. And I saw your blade you had with you as a kid. I didn't recognize it...not then. I saw Ulaz and I began to wonder."</p>
<p>"Doctor Ulaz is a druid?" </p>
<p>"No," Shiro shakes his head before wincing deeply, "But he is part of the Marmora knights who have many druids within their ranks. I...I don't hate you, you must know. I like you so much, Keith. I would not have you anywhere else."</p>
<p>"But…" Keith frowns before he groans, reaching to grab his shoulder. He feels it spreading, and when he peeks through golden armor, he sees skin deteriorating into a sickly purple shade. It literally looks like paper burning at the edges, red burning into a glowing bluish-purple. A sharper pain spikes through him as he gasps slightly, hands shaking. It burns, "Ahhh…"</p>
<p>"Keith," Shiro rubs his thumb over Keith's pale cheek, brushing the burn, "Keith, take some quintessence from me. It'll help you heal."</p>
<p>"I can't," Keith protests before he doubles over in agony, "I won't. I won't hurt you, Shiro. Not ever."</p>
<p>"You will die," Shiro frowns before gripping him close, "You must heal yourself. I…"</p>
<p>He pauses, gritting his teeth at his own pain.</p>
<p>"I can live," Shiro smiles weakly, clearly lying. They both know he is, "I'm losing blood. You're losing your life force. It won't stop until you heal yourself. Please, Keith."</p>
<p>Keith nods, not wanting to waste any time they need. He quickly presses his hands to the older's chest, right over his heart. Keith ignores the pain in his body as he focuses on the energy he feels beneath his fists. It feels so smooth and silky but thick at the same time, like the stars in space that they both adore. He tugs on it, feeding it into his exhausted and trembling body. The first few drops are amazing, allowing the burns to cool.</p>
<p>But then it burns more. Keith cries out, pressing his forehead to the other's armor, breath gone as if punched straight away from his sternum. An arm grips his back tightly, grounding him.</p>
<p>"Come on, Keith. Come on," Shiro growls lowly with worry, "Take it. Heal yourself. Don't worry...worry about me."</p>
<p>Keith listens, drawing on the energy more. He can feel as it slides through the air to him, like liquid silver. He takes it all in, losing himself to the feeling before he finally cuts himself off. Gazing at his shoulder, he sees as the burns fade, leaving behind dark scars that look as if fire has touched him. He frowns, not feeling the burning pain anymore. His various other cuts and bruises are gone too.</p>
<p>"Shiro, it worked," he cheers before noticing that Shiro has yet to respond. He whips his head to the other who rests limply there, hands down on the ground, "Shiro? Shiro!"</p>
<p>He grabs onto the other who doesn't respond. His head drops to the side, front bangs turning into a snowy white. His eyes are open slightly, already getting foggy.</p>
<p>He's not breathing. </p>
<p>Keith nearly screams before he latches onto the other, pulling him closer until the bigger is in his lap. He moves frantically, hands skating all over the older's shoulders, neck, chest. In in hopes that something will spark. That something will catch on and bring the other back to normal.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>"No, no, no," Keith growls before his fingers dig into cooling flesh, "No! You're supposed to live! You said you would! You're the king! They need you! Your people need you! You can't…"</p>
<p>Keith sobs, tears burning his eyes before he hisses, anger growing within him.</p>
<p>"You can't leave us! You can't do this to us! To me!" He shouts, pressing his hands over the other's face, on both sides of his ears. His tears splash onto paper white skin, "Shiro, fight! Please…I love you!"</p>
<p>He grips tighter before a sudden feeling hits. He gasps as a soft red glow overtakes his limbs, shooting up his fingers to Shiro's body. The light flows over the other, burning brightly as it spreads like lava through cooled ground. The nose cut gleams as does his arm stub. The rest of the glow swirls its way to the other's heart, glowing so brightly Keith nearly looks away. But he doesn't as he pushes more on it, a pulse booming out before he suddenly is nearly knocked over.</p>
<p>Shiro bolts upright, coughing as though starved for air. He hacks and hacks away before suddenly collapsing to the side. Keith's eyes widen in shock before he grabs onto the other who relaxes in his hold.</p>
<p>Silver grey eyes open up, the last glimmer of scarlet fading from them as he coughs once again, breath coming in like normal. </p>
<p>"K-K-Keith," he breathes softly before pressing his remaining arm to his cheek again, "You...you saved me. I heard you. I was dreaming...you saved me. I...Love you too. For so long. Want you by my side forever."</p>
<p>"We saved each other," Keith chokes out, a set of different tears falling this time, "I love you."</p>
<p>And with that, he yanks the other into a kiss. They clash unevenly, both tired beyond relief. But they make it work, coming out of it to breathe.</p>
<p>"I should have said it sooner," Shiro chuckles before sighing softly, "But I never thought it was anything more than love for a king. I didn't want to force you, especially knowing this is your only home."</p>
<p>"Well, you're not forcing me into anything," Keith grins fondly before lifting Shiro up without faltering. The older just snickers, "I've had a crush ever since you spoke up and convinced your parents to take me in as a knight-in-waiting."</p>
<p>"Holy shit," Shiro blinks before his expression melts. He starts laughing loudly.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Well, now I won't have to act interested in all those courting balls," the king grins widely, "Some of the suitors are...intense."</p>
<p>"Pffttt," Keith rolls his eyes, "You said they were creepy."</p>
<p>"Hey, hey," Shiro scoffs softly before shaking his head, "Sir Sendak of Galla is the one I said was creepy. No one else…"</p>
<p>"Heh," Keith grins before hugging Shiro to his chest, ducking his head to the other's neck, "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I got you."</p>
<p>"I got you too."</p>
<p>Keith smiles back before smirking.</p>
<p>"Think the druid side of me can teleport?"</p>
<p>"I don't doubt it can," Shiro latches on tighter, "You've always done the impossible, baby."</p>
<p>Keith feels his cheeks heat up at the same time that warmth flows over them. Sparing a quick moment, he throws out a leg, willing the blades to come with.</p>
<p>Long story short, they do teleport back to the castle. Bad news, it happens to be right on top of the cook's table which gets a few screams of fright.</p>
<p>"Whoops…"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>